lunchablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Cheesy Pizza
Its was peaceful day execpt for our most hated villan, AKA try to capture animals. He was in pursuit by our favorite blue hedechog Sonic. Also in pursuit was Tails or Miles Prowler. Tails is Sonic`s best bud. Tails is one of the most smartest being to walk Mobius. " Come on. Just give up already!" shouted Sonic while getting closer to Eggman. Soon enough Eggman got into his base and Sonic snuck in with Tails behind. " I know you two are there so I`ll deal with your now. MUWHAHAHA (cough) (cough) Ugh." said Eggman while preparing to send robots at Sonic and Tails. " Fear my most lastest invention BurnBot!" said Eggman as BurnBot got out. " Will it incinrearate me?" asked Sonic. " No its has very very sharp claws. said Eggman. " You could`ve called it Lancealot 6000 or PinchBot. But come on! BurnBot? Seriously?" said Sonic " SHUT UP HEDECHOG!" screamed Eggman.'" BurnBot Go!" said Eggman. Sonic ran and attempeted to hit BurnBot right in the head but BurnBot predictated that and pinched Sonic`s tail. "Owch!" said Sonic rubbing his butt. Tails suprised attacked BurnBot with a homing missle. " You guys just gave me time to boot up my ulimate invention..." said Eggman "I bet its worse than BurnBot" said Sonic. " The CHOAS Warp Gate!" said Eggman proudly. " And you two are my test subjects." said Eggman. "WHAT!" said Sonic and Tails. "Smell you later!" said Eggman as he started the gate completly. "OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD. PLEASE EVAUCATE." said the machine. " NOOOOO!" said Eggman as he plus Sonic and Tails got sucked in. The choas emerealds that Eggman were using just got sucked in too. Little did they know that Eggman invention will land them in a girl dream come true. (Rainbow Dash POV) I was of course showing off my awsome 20% cooler tricks but when I got home I started to think. "Who CAN match my speed?" thought Rainbow Dash. " I wish upon a star send me someone who match my speed" said Rainbow Dash in a light tone. (Sonic,Tails,Eggman`s View) "Im gonna throw up" said Eggman. "For once I agree with you" said Tails. Sonic was doing tricks in the warp hole. "You haved reached your destination" said Sonic in a GPS voice. Sonic was right on the money, they were falling in a pony inhabited world. "Did we bring parachutes? Because im not falling into water again." said Sonic "Nope" said Tails. "Prepare for a harsh landing" said Tails." The choas emeralds are close enough to me." said Sonic "Ill go super,Tails use your tails,and Eggman got to find a way to be OK". "OK" said Tails. "Curse YOU!" said Eggman The choas emeralds swirled around Sonic and in a few seconds, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. Everybody in PonyVille heard and saw Super Sonic in the air with Tails. They also saw a fat man falling. (Mane 6 POV) What is this? said Twilight Sparkle. "Its so beautiful!" exclamied Rarity. "OMG!" said Rainbow Dash seeing Super Sonic going her speed. "What the in the name of apple bucking is that?" said Applejack." Get the cupcakes!" said Pinke Pie. "Thats no hedgechog I ever seen" said Fluttershy. (Sonic and Tails POV) " Tails lets head to ground. Im almost out of time with the Choas Emeralds." said Super Sonic. "Go right near the entrence of that forest" said Tails. "Got it" said Super Sonic. All execpt Fluttershy saw the golden hedgechog fly off to Everfree Forest. (Eggman`s POV) Eggman landed into a lake and died or did he? (Fluttershy`s POV) I was watching the golden hedgechog fly around in the air. I soon realized though that it was coming close to my cottage. I ducked but nothing happened. It just started to set up a camp. Soon enough he turned blue and stopped hovering. Also 7 emeralds dropped to the ground."Aleast we have the pouch for our emeralds!" exclaimed Sonic. Soon enough a two tailed fox came from the air and helped Sonic make a camp. They started a fire on wood and toasted these fluffy "marshmallow" things and pulled them off and ate them. " So Tails how is it here?" said Sonic. " Great so far." said Tails. "You think we should socilize with these ponies? They seem nice." said Sonic. " Yeah tommorow because im tired." said Tails starting to yawn."Ill see you gonna go super and fly around again. There faces were priceless!"said Sonic. " Good Night Tails see you in the moring." said Sonic. "You too" said Tails before drifting off to sleep on his sleeping bag. Sonic ran to a spot where nopony could see him and he transformed back into Super Sonic and flew into the air. (Twilight Sparkle`s POV) "He`s into the air again?" said Twilight Sparkle. "Spike I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia!" said Twilight Sparkle. Heres what Twilight Wrote Dear Princess Celestia, Im seeing right now a Golden animal flying in the air at Rainbow Dash`s speed. He seems to have alot of enegry in him that`s allowing him the fly. He went around Fluttershy`s House and came back into the air soon we investigate about this animal? From your most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle Spike sent the letter to Princess Celestia. "Just wait for the letter" said Spike. Soon enough he had burped up a letter. "It says Yes you can investigate but be careful, im picking up alot of enegry. From,Princess Celestia. Contents: * Super Cheesy Cheese * Not as Super Cheesy Cheese * Whale Fetus * Sam Category:Well people that wish they were cows Category:Pizza Category:Cheese